The present invention relates to the general art of fire-arms and sighting devices attached thereto, and more particularly to a sighting device for attachment to a weapon that facilitates viewing, especially viewing around obstacles.
Conventional weapon systems for rifles and so forth incorporate particular sighting arrangements that facilitate the targeting of the weapon at a particular object. Typically, the arrangement is that the user holds their weapon in the standard firing position and sights from directly behind and in line with the barrel of the weapon. This then requires that the user place themselves in a position that allows them to sight and discharge the weapon. This requires that the user align the sighting device that is attached to the weapon and their neck, head and eye, so that the object that is targeted is in focus and positioned in the cross-hairs (reticle). As such, the user may have to assume a position that will expose a portion of their body within the line of sight of an opponent and therefore putting themselves in considerable danger.
The dangers are indeed magnified in what is known as “urban” operations, and especially urban conflict or urban warfare, the terrain of which is quite different in that engagements are fought at relatively short range and many obstacles such as buildings and other large structures, prohibit clear viewing.
Indeed, it is perhaps buildings themselves that pose the biggest threat to safety in combat situations in that it is not possible to see what may be around the corner without first exposing ones self to what may be considerable danger.
One such way to overcome this has been to provide a mirror, or other such reflective service attached to either the end of the weapon, such as a rifle, or at the end of a telescopic rod. The problem with these types of devices is that they do not allow for simultaneous viewing and discharge of the weapon around the corner and further that these devices are cumbersome and indeed sometimes quite fragile due to the nature of materials used.
Other attempts to overcome the problem of inadvertently exposing the user to unseen dangers has been to provide a telescope so that a user may see a over an obstacle. Such telescopes have been known for some time, in relation to the starting and discharging of a weapon from a bunker. Typically, the viewing section of the telescope is substantially below the trigger mechanism, and the weapon is not supported by the user. An example of such periscopes is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 694,904, and is incorporated here by reference as a mere paper publication.
Typically, in such urban combat situations, conventional weapons are merely pointed around a corner so that the user does not expose themselves to the danger, and the weapon is discharged without any sighting of the target at all.
More recently, the advent of fibre optics and integrated imaging systems that have the ability to be attached to a weapon, allow the user to remain, for the most part, behind the obstacle in question when viewing around a corner. However, such viewing systems are relatively complex and expensive. They also require, in many instances, a power source so that they may operate, which adds further to the weight of the device. Additionally, various cords are required to connect the power source to the video unit and then back to the user, which results in a cumbersome arrangement. Due to these problems, only a small number of people may ultimately be issued such equipment, which itself poses many problems in terms of redundancy or back-up.
Accordingly, despite the significant attempts to overcome the problems as identified, there still remain significant problems in relation to the sighting of a weapon around an obstacle as well as the successful discharge of said weapon.
However, we have discovered that it is indeed possible to construct a sighting mechanism that allows the user to remain relatively well hidden behind an obstacle and allow the user to adopt a relatively stable stance or position from which to discharge the weapon with improved accuracy.